


good night

by seulgist



Category: Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, There's A Tag For That, im thirsty for yedam fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulgist/pseuds/seulgist
Summary: you couldnt fall asleep so you decided to bug your best friend slash crush yedam. fluff ensues.





	good night

**Author's Note:**

> because we all know yedam is perfectly bestfriend + boyfriend material
> 
> note:  
> basically, you're the same age as him but you work at yg as a model (but will not be elaborated much on this fic). you're close friends with the other yg trainees too and you kinda live near their dorm.

you sighed as you dropped your arm on the bed.  
its already past midnight and you're unable to fall asleep. you've already opened all of the social media and gaming apps currently downloaded on your phone but to no avail, you were still wide awake.

 _'i wonder if the guys are still awake..'_ you thought to yourself while staring at the white ceiling. after five minutes of silence, your train of thought was disrupted by an idea that struck you.

you lift your arm that was holding your phone and opened up the messages app to text the first person that came to mind.

 _to: yedamie_  
**12:23 am**  
_are u still awake?_

you remembered that sometimes yedam would stay up till midnight to catch up on either practice or his studies. you lower your arm on top of your chest after pressing _'send'_ , hoping to get a reply. 

after two solid minutes, your phone suddenly vibrates.

you lift your phone up quickly as if your life depended on it. as your eyes adjusted to the new notification on your phone screen, you see a text message from no one other than bang yedam.

 _from: yedamie_  
**12:25 am**  
_yup! im just about to finish my homework for japanese class. how come you're still awake??_

you smiled a bit at his reply. its funny how you could imagine his tone just from that message. you two (along with the gang) always spend time with each other whenever you were both free from your hectic schedules, after all. 

_to: yedamie_  
**12:25 am**  
_sorry for bothering u. i couldnt fall asleep :(_

you sent your reply as soon as you have finished reading his message. you barely felt any shame at all at how quick you replied.

 _from: yedamie_  
**12:26 am**  
_i see. is there something bothering you? you could tell me_

 _to: yedamie_  
**12:26 am**  
_nothing, really. im just bored idk what to do_

at this point, you were starting to regret contacting yedam. you felt like you were just distracting him from his homework as well as his time for rest. just as you were about to construct your next message, a new reply from your best friend pops up at the bottom of your conversation.

 _from: yedamie_  
**12:28 am**  
_do you want me to come over?? im done with my homework anyway_

a blush immediately forms on your cheeks at the thought of yedam coming over to your apartment late at night. _with just the two of you present._

thankfully, you managed to calm yourself down and thought of what to reply first before you could start to daydream about what you two would be doing once he steps inside your apartment.

 _to: yedamie_  
**12:28 am**  
_are u sure?? arent u supposed to go to bed after doing ur homework?_

 _from: yedamie_  
**12:29 am**  
_tbh with you, i couldnt fall asleep either. thats why i chose to do my homework instead haha_

before you were done reading his reply, a follow up message popped up below his recent one. 

_from: yedamie_  
**12:29 am**  
_i'll go only if you're ok with it though. i was thinking maybe we could watch some netflix..._

..and then came another follow up message.

 _from: yedamie_  
**12:29 am**  
_wait, do you still have netflix??_

you let out a giggle at his cuteness. sure, this could work. recently, you two never got to do any fun activities due to both of your aforementioned schedules so you were pretty excited about this.

 _to: yedamie_  
**12:30 am**  
_alright, if you say so! and yeah, i still have netflix so dont worry abt that_

 _from: yedamie_  
**12:31 am**  
_ok great! i'll be there in five._

you stood up from your bed after reading his latest reply. you grabbed a loose red hoodie hanging at the back of your bedroom door and opted for a cute pair of black pajama shorts instead of your current hello kitty-printed ones that narrowly hit the top of your ankles. you check your hair in the mirror before lifting two thumbs up at yourself. 

for the first time ever, you were conscious of how your apartment looked even though you made sure to clean your apartment every other day. after what felt like an hour, you heard someone knocking on the front door.

you open the door only to see a yedam holding a large brown paper bag with one arm.

"sorry i was a bit late, i headed to the convenience store first to buy us some snacks to munch on." he said with a sheepish smile.

you let out a small laugh as you stepped aside to let him enter. "thats alright! come on in,"

yedam was wearing one of his white oversized hoodies that you borrow often and paired it with a pair of dark grey sweatpants and black converse low tops. you noticed his bangs were looking slightly messier than usual. _'he mustve tugged his hair in frustration while answering his japanese homework'_

"i wasnt sure which snacks to get so i kind of bought us a lot," he sat on the sofa as he carefully placed the paper bag on top of your coffee table and brought out each of the snacks.

"really?? i thought you were aware that we both like cheetos," you said, frowning at the idea of him forgetting one of the things you liked most between the two of you.

"let me explain, " he starts before holding both of his hands up. "the employee at the store told me they ran out of cheetos just yesterday so i had to look for something else to get us two," he explained carefully, noticing your frown. "of course i know that. how could i forget that i have someone whom i share my cheetos obsession with?"

your face lightened up visibly in understanding. "what a bummer. so what did you get us then?" sighing as you sit beside him on the couch.

"i got us some pringles and pepsi... i chose four different flavors for the pringles though so pick whichever you like,"

out of habit, you grab the nearly crumpled paper bag to look for any remaining snacks left. 

"you even bought banana milk! awesome!" you say as excitement takes over your entire being.

the boy with golden vocals laughed. "of course i had to get you one." he knew you were addicted to banana milk so he had to include it in the bag.

"do you wanna choose which one to watch?" you say as you hand him the tv remote.

he nods and reaches for the tv remote from you before munching on a cheese pringle. "yeah, sure." 

"no horror." you say to him with a pointed look as you get comfy on the sofa beside your best friend. it was a known fact among the gang that you were second to none in being a scaredy cat when it comes to horror films or even just plain jumpscares.

a giggle comes out of his mouth as he eyes choices of films and tv shows to watch. 

"no horror," he promises.

~~~~~

you two ended up watching a rom-com korean film. after an hour in, you were already fighting your eyelids from closing shut while leaning your head on yedam's shoulder.

your best friend, who was a little engaged into the film, however, did not fail to notice your drowsiness. he reaches for the tv remote on his other side and then presses the 'turn off' button. after successfully switching off the tv, he raises his arm and angles his body carefully in order not to disturb you from your slumber before he gently places one arm underneath your thighs to carry you over to your bedroom.

yedam trudges carefully into your bedroom and lays you gently on your bed before grabbing your white fluffy blanket to cover you up. _especially your legs. which he tries hard not to look at at this very moment._

just as he finishes tucking you in, your eyes suddenly blink open.

"y..yedamie?"

he leans forward and shushes you with a finger in front of his plump lips. "ssh.. go back to sleep,"

trying to fight your drowsiness, you attempted to say something but it came out as a whisper. "stay, please?"

obviously, you're not aware of what you're saying anymore. if the normal you found out you did this in front of him, your _crush_ , you wouldve caught the nearest bus possible to take you somewhere far away from the overwhelming embarrassment.

yedam opened his mouth to speak but no words came out of his mouth. 

he reconsiders.

"okay, i'll sleep on your sofa for tonight," he smiles reassuringly as he pats the top of your head gently as if he's trying to comfort you.

"no.. sleep beside me..." you say as you reach slowly for his hand that was on top your head only to pull it downwards until it lands on your cheek. your eyes shut as you nudge your cheek gently into his palm.

it was practically dark inside your room but anyone would have surely seen yedam's ears and cheeks tinted red as of this moment because of the adorable gesture you made.

yedam's train of thought disappeared after your hand loosened its grip on his own, signifying that you were already deep in slumber. 

he takes his hand away from yours and then places both of them on your temples before he leans forward to press a soft kiss on your forehead.

leaning back with a smile, he whispers, "good night, y/n. sleep well." 

the loving boy then proceeds outside your room to clean up the remaining mess left on the coffee table with a smile on his face before leaving your apartment.

~~~~~

**8:21 am, the morning after**

you wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside your window. after stretching your limbs, you then reach for your phone at your bedside table like you always do right after you wake up.

you blinked at the message displayed on your phone screen.

 _from: yedamie_  
**7:02 am**  
_good morning! i enjoyed the film we watched last night on netflix. i hope you slept well :)_

that was when it occurred to you that you cannot remember if you finished the film nor how you ended up sleeping on the bed instead of sleeping on the couch.

 _to: yedamie_  
**8:24 am**  
_hey, yedam.. how did i ended up sleeping on my bed last night? i cant seem to remember_

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write a fic like this bc yedam was showing so much skinship with the other trainees on ygtb. ahsghdh
> 
> as stated in the tags, i wrote this instead of sleeping (lol) so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. thank you for reading!


End file.
